


Maribat Pokemon Bible

by MythGirl95



Series: Maribat Pokemon [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl95/pseuds/MythGirl95
Summary: I need a more organized book-thingy for my Background info for my pokemon Maribat au (don't worry I'm still working on my HP pokemon au)
Series: Maribat Pokemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040834





	Maribat Pokemon Bible

**Author's Note:**

> I’m redoing everything in my Pokemon Au list because of my ADHD/OCD Mind kept pointing out flaws in how I did my one post of this au
> 
> the Miraculous & the Kwami still exists in my Au along with any other magic items in the DC universe (I just don’t know about them, sorry)
> 
> This was on Tumblr but I hit a snag with Hawkmoth/Gabriel Agreste/Worst Father Ever so I'm redoing everything on AO3

Pokemon Gym Leaders DC/ML Crossover

DC Universe (Each type as several known Gym Leaders)

Normal-

Fire-

Fighting-

Water-

Flying-

Grass-

Poison-

Electric-

Ground-

Psychic-

Rock-

Ice-

Bug-

Dragon-

Ghost-

Dark-

Steel-

Fairy-

ML Universe (Each type as at least one Gym Leader)

Normal-

Fire-

Fighting-

Water-

Flying-

Grass-

Poison-

Electric-

Ground-

Psychic-

Rock-

Ice-

Bug-

Dragon-

Ghost-

Dark-

Steel-

Fairy-

Miraculous -Kwamis

Chinese/??? Hybrid Miraculous Box\- Owned by Wang Fu (Later Marinette Dupain-Cheng)

Top Level:

Ladybug Miraculous (Earings)- Tikki (Creation)

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng (True Holder/Chosen)

Black Cat Miraculous (Ring)- Plagg (Destruction)

-Adrien Agreste (temp holder)

-Felix Culpa (True Holder/Chosen)

Butterfly Miraculous (Brooch)- Nooroo (Transmission)

-Grabriel Agreste (owner)

Turtle Miraculous (Bracelet)- Wayzz (Protection)

-Wang Fu (past True Holder/Chosen)

\- Nino Lahiffe (temp holder)

Fox Miraculous (Pendant Necklace)- Trixx (Illusion)

-Alya Cesaire (temp holder)

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg (True Holder/Chosen)

Bee Miraculous (Hair Comb/Earings)- Pollen (Subjection)

-Chloe Bourgeois (True Holder/Chosen)

Peacock Miraculous (Brooch)- Duusu (Emotion)

-Nathalie Sancoeur (owner)

Side Drawers:

Mouse Miraculous (Pendent Necklace)- Mullo (Multiplication)

-Mylene Haprele (temp holder)

Ox Miraculous (Nose Ring)- Stompp

-Ivan Bruel (temp holder)

Tiger Miraculous (Panjas Bracelet)- Roaar

\- Juleka Couffanine (True Holder/Chosen)

Rabbit Miraculous (Pocket Watch)- Fluff (Time)

-Alix Kubdel (True Holder/Chosen)

Dragon Miraculous (Choker)- Long (weather)

-Kagami Tsurugi (True Holder/Chosen)

Snake (Cobra) Miraculous (Bracelet)- Sass (Intuition)

-Luka Couffaine (True Holder/Chosen)

Horse Miraculous (Glasses)- Kaalki (Travel)

-Max Kante (temp holder)

Goat Miraculous (Hair Clips)- Ziggy

Monkey Miraculous (Circlet)- Xuppu (Jubilation)

-Le Chien Kim (temp holder)

Rooster Miraculous (Thumb Ring)- Orikko

Dog Miraculous (Collar Necklace)- Barkk

Pig Miraculous (Pearl Anklet)- Daizzi 

-Rose Lavillant (True Holder/Chosen)

Hidden Miraculous-

Top Level:

Golden Qilin

Vermilion Bird- Suzaku

White Tiger- Byakko

Azure Dragon- Seiryu

Black Tortoise- Genbu

Side Drawers:

Aries-

Taurus-

Gemini-

Cancer-

Leo (Ring)- Leonn

Virgo-

Libra-

Scorpio-

Sagittarius-

Capricorn-

Aquarius-

Pisces-


End file.
